missing
by koimisaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are lovers but they’re still in college. They’ve became lovers almost 1 year now but all they’ve done is kissing and hugging. Sasuke always afraid that he might hurt Naruto if he tries to push Naruto too hard. Naruto never get good grade
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

AN:

this is my fourth FF. I tried my best to write the story that I really want everyone to read, and please apologies for my poor spelling and grammars, and I'm not good in details either, so don't flame at me- wait, no, I don't care if you flame at me just don't flame with a lot of disgusting word, thank you. Hope you'll like this one. -

I thought about writing this as a one-shot but I just have a lot of stuff in my mind that I want to add to the story, I thought that if I make it to one-shot that would be too long and everyone will get bored.

The plot and the relationship/connection in this fiction is different from the series. And I don't even know why I name the story missing.

Side notes:

"**YELLing"**

"normal speaking"

'_thinking' _

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto and Sasuke are lovers but they're still in college. They've became lovers almost 1 year now but all they've done is kissing and hugging. Sasuke always afraid that he might hurt Naruto if he tries to push Naruto too hard. Naruto never get good grade in math class even with Sasuke's helps, so he's taking an after school tutoring class, and Kakashi is the tutor.

9:15 PM

"Gees, he's so late for dinner." Sasuke sighs, staring at the dinner he made while waiting for his lover. He reaches for his phone, pressed some buttons, and listens.

"Damn! He's not picking his phone up, that idiot, where is he?" Sasuke puts the phone down and sighs again.

"Naruto………….naruto……" he mumbles alone and felt asleep.

**Next morning **9:35 AM

"Huh? I must've fallen asleep last night, naruto..! Naruto..?" '_Don't tell me he's not home yet. Oh no! This is bad, is he in trouble?'_ Sasuke grabs his phone and pressed some buttons.

**Scene change **

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiii- (cell phone rings)

"Hel- hello?" Kakashi answered the phone.

"Kakashi- sensei! It's me, Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What do you want? It's Saturday, go back to sleep."

"sorry to interrupt your sleep, but Kakashi- sensei, did Naruto go to the after school tutoring last night?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Did he tell you where he was heading after that?"

"Well…. he said he was going home and he said he doesn't want you to you to wait so he's going to take a shortcut to your house."

"Shortcut?"

"Yeah. What? Did you have a fight or something?"

"But Naruto hasn't come back from the after school tutoring yet." (Sasuke replies without answering Kakashi's question) Kakashi was fully awaked when he heard what Sasuke said.

"wait! How could that be? Did you try to call him?"

"**Of course, I called him but he didn't pick the phone up.**" Sasuke yells back at Kakashi.

"Okay! Calm down, just try calling him again and I'll go look for him."

"Okay! If you got anything, call me, ok?"

"Ok! Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke hangs up the phone and tries calling Naruto again.

Kakashi got out of his bed and rushes to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and change his clothes as quick as possible.

"Now…! The first place to look for him is the ramen stand." Kakashi grabs his phone, his wallet, puts on his shoes and opens the door. He came in shock.

"Ka-ka-shi- sensei, help me… I can't walk another step." Naruto was on the sidewalk.

"Naruto? Naruto…. What are you doing out here? Sasuke and I were so worried about you, where have you been?" before Naruto can answer, he passes out.

"Oi! Naruto… are you ok?" Kakashi rushes from his front door to Naruto. He carries Naruto in his hands in to his house. He brought Naruto into a guest room and laid him down the bed. He looks at Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto lied there unconscious, his jacket was ripped apart, his pants were toned, he has a lot of scratches on his face and there's blood stain at the corner of his mouth. Kakashi reach in his pocket to grab his phone.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Yes, it's me." Sasuke replies.

"I found Naruto."

"Really? Is he okay? Where is he right now?" Sasuke shouts out of his phone curiously.

"Would you relax? He's fine, he's at my house but one problem is that-" Sasuke didn't wait for Kakashi to finish the line.

"Okay! I'll be right there, and don't touch him until I get there." Sasuke put his cell phone in to his pocket, put on his shoes, got out of the house and runs as fast as he could to Kakashi's house. He was still in his pajama and he didn't even lock the door.

_Knock. Knock..!_

"Kakashi- sensei..! It's me, open the door."

"Well, that was fast." Kakashi went to open the door. He opens the door and see Sasuke was still in his pajama, panting.

"Where is he?"

"He's in that room." Kakashi said, pointing at the room that Naruto's in. Sasuke rushed to see his lover.

"Wha- what happen to him?"

"He's just unconscious, don't worry."

"No! I mean, look! The scratches on his face and his clothes and the blood." Sasuke touches Naruto's cheek.

"Kakashi- sensei! Can you get me a bucket of warm water and a clean towel, please?"

"Sure!" Kakashi went to the bathroom and get the stuff Sasuke asked him to get, and rushes back to the room.

"Here you go." Kakashi sets the water bucket and the towel beside Sasuke.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, can you leave us alone for a while please? I have to clean him up, he's so dirty." Sasuke said to Kakashi without turning to him.

"I understood." Kakashi walks out the door slowly and turns back.

"Do you want me to close the door?"

"Please and thank you." Kakashi left the room and close the door behind him. Sasuke looks at the unconscious Naruto with sad eyes.

"You usuratonkatchi, get into trouble again. You can at least call, you know?" Sasuke reaches for Naruto's jacket and notice that there're some familiar marks on Naruto's neck. He stares at the marks for a second and then he quickly starts to undressed Naruto, all it left was a pair of boxer. Sasuke was in shocked when he saw his lover's body. There're whip marks all over Naruto's body, some blood's coming out of it.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… help me… help."

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sasuke leaned forward to look at Naruto's eyes but they were shut.

"You're having a nightmare….Naruto! Who did this to you?" tears' leaking out from the corner of Sasuke's eyes, he wiped the tears off and reaches for a clean white towel that was set beside him. He dips the towel into the warm water, pulls it back, and wrings it; he cleans his lover's body. After finished cleaning the water was dirty, it fills with dirt and blood. When he finished cleaning Naruto, he went outside the room to look for Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting on a couch reading a magazine.

"Sasuke! How was Naruto?" Kakashi put down the magazine and stood up when he noticed that Sasuke have came out.

"Do you have some ointment that could heal wounds?"

"Um yeah. How much you want it?"

"As much as you have." Kakashi walks to the kitchen and came back with a First Aid box. He opens the box and hands Sasuke the ointment.

"Thanks."

"is something wrong with him?" Sasuke didn't answer; he walks back in to the room and closed the door. He walks slowly toward Naruto.

"Naruto, this just going to hurt a bit, please stay strong." Sasuke was about to wipe the herb on Naruto's wound, Naruto opens his eyes slowly.

"Huh? Naruto….., Naruto.. you awake, thanks goodness."

"Where am I?" Naruto ask with half open eyes.

"At Kakashi's house." Sasuke answered.

"Sa- Sasuke, it's you, it's really you." Naruto tried to get to hug Sasuke but the pain of his wounds hold him back.

"awk.. ooow."

"Hey, don't try to get up, you'll hurt yourself." Sasuke pushed Naruto to lie back.

"Heh? Did you take off my clothes? It's cold."

"Yeah! I have to clean you up, you know? Anyway**, what happen to you last night? You kept me waiting for you all night, and why didn't you pick up your cell phone? I was so worried, and what's with these wounds?**" Sasuke yells at Naruto.

"I don't remember what happen last night." Naruto said with a frown and looks away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, I just got carry away for a bit. Now, let me treat your wounds." Naruto nodded, Sasuke put the herb on Naruto's wounds. Naruto bite his lower lip as the pains from the medicine's affect.

"Now, rest, I have to go outside to do something, if you need anything just call me, I'll be right back." Naruto nodded. Sasuke covers Naruto's body with a blanket and left the room. Naruto fell asleep again. Sasuke closed back the bedroom door and walk to Kakashi who was standing near the window and was daydreaming or spacing out as he looks outside the window.

"Kakashi- sensei, I want to ask you something."

"Oh! Sasuke! What is it?"

"Where did you find Naruto?"

"He was outside of my door."

"Did he say something?"

"He said he want me to help him."

"Did he say something else?"

"uummm… oh yeah, he did say that he couldn't walk another step, something like that, I think."

"Just as I thought." Sasuke look down to the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"T-there was hickeys on all over Naruto's neck and chest, and the thing that made me so sure about what happen to him last night is that there were those sticky, white stuff all over his body." Kakashi was shocked for a moment.

"A- are you saying?"

"Yes, I think he's been….. raped by someone … and not just by one person, but there might have been 3 or 4 of them, I mean if there were only 1 or 2 of them, then Naruto could have just beat them up and walk away. When I asked him what happen last night, he gave me a frown and said he doesn't remember."

"And who do you think those guys are?"

"I don't know, the only person that know this answer is Naruto."

"But as you can see, he doesn't even want to talk about it."

"I'll make him tell me and I'll go beat those guys up myself." Sasuke clenched his right fist.

"**Are you out of your mind? You know how dangerous that is? Naruto can't even defense himself; do you want to be another victim?**" Kakashi yells at Sasuke.

"I don't care; those guys will pay for what they've done. Anyway, Kakashi-sensei! Thank you for your help."

"No big deal."

"and one more thing, please don't tell Naruto about the thing we just talked about."

"cross my heart."

"Well then, I'll take Naruto home as soon as he woke up, I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Huh? Don't worry, why don't you 2 stay for dinner?"

"No, it's okay. We've caused you enough trouble." Sasuke smiles at Kakashi and Kakashi smiles back.

**AN:** I know it's kind of short but I tried my best, anyway, if you want to know what'll happen next, please review. -


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Next chapter is here, but please review more, I don't care if it's flame and blizzard I'll take it, so please take your time and review too after you've read the fic.

This chapter is obviously longer then the 1st one and you will find it pretty funny too, enjoy. -

**Side notes:**

"**YELLing"**

"normal speaking"

'_thinking' _

**_From previous chapter_**

"Huh? Don't worry, why don't you 2 stay for dinner?"

"No, it's okay. We've caused you enough trouble." Sasuke smiles at Kakashi and Kakashi smiles back.

**Chapter 2**

**6:15 PM**

"Thanks again." Sasuke says to Kakashi, he's carrying Naruto on his back because Naruto can't walk.

"Don't mention it."

"No, really, if not of you, I would be dead by now, so thank you."

"Well, don't push yourself Naruto, and Sasuke… take of Naruto, okay?"

"Don't worry; I'll protect him with my life…… Well then, we're off now."

"Bye!" Sasuke and Naruto waved goodbye to Kakashi.

"Bye." Kakashi waved back and watched as the figures disappear.

**Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru **

**6:55 PM**

Sasuke carried Naruto all the way to their house. When they got to their house's front door, Sasuke paused and sighed.

"What's wrong? Am I too heavy?"

"No, I just still don't get how you forgot what happened last night."

"Sorry! I still don't remember." Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you one day." Sasuke turnd to Naruto and smiled.

"Uh!" Naruto smiled back.

"Ummm… now that you mention it, you are kind of heavy."

"**what did you say?"** Naruto gave an angry look.

"no, just kidding." Sasuke opened the door and stepped into the house and closed the door back.

"**whaaaaaaaaat? Y-you didn't lock the door? What the hell were you thinking?"** Naruto yelled at Sasuke from Sasuke's back.

"**I was thinking that I should get to Kakashi-sensei's house to see you before you die."** Sasuke yelld back.

"**even so, there's a lot of valuable stuffs in this house, you should at least be more careful when no one's in the house."** Naruto kept yelling at Sasuke.

"okay! I heard you, next time I'll be more careful." They walked passed the kitchen, there were a wooden, rectangle table, 4 wooden chairs _(only Naruto and Sasuke live in this house and they only use two chairs, so the other two are for guests)_, a microwave, a toaster, a small oven, a big oven which is under the cooker, a dishwasher _(but they don't use it though),_ a refrigerator, a sink, a rice cooker, wooden drawers, and other stuff.

"Sasuke, why are there so much foods on the dining table?"

"Oh! That's from last night; I think I'll have to throw them away because I didn't put them in the refrigerator." _(The weather is hot, so if you don't put your leftover food in somewhere that's cool, it's not going to be edible anymore)_

"**throw them away? But there're so much foods left." **Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"**it doesn't matter whether there is or not, do you want to get sick?**" Sasuke yelled back, Naruto calmed down.

Sasuke walked to their room, opens the door and turns the light on. Their room doesn't have a lot of decorations, there's only one poster of a cup of ramen in that room, which was hanged on the wall on top of the bed head; Sasuke wanted to take the poster off but Naruto insisted. A king-size bed with white sheet and dark blue blanket, two wooden drawers on each side of the bed, a wooden study desk, a lamp, a mirror that's about seven feet tall, and a large wooden closet. Near the mirror there was another door which leads to the bathroom_. (ok, I know I'm getting to too much detail, so I'm going to stop now)_

Sasuke walked to their king-size bed and sets Naruto on their bed.

"Do you want get some new clothes or you want to eat first?"

"I think I want to eat first, I'm starving."

"Ok! What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen, please."

"Again? You've had ramen everyday; don't you get sick of it?"

"No" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Sigh….. Fine… one ramen coming up." Sasuke left the room and walked to the kitchen.

He forgot that he has to ask Naruto something so he walked back into the bedroom.

"Oi, Naruto! What topping do you-… N- Naruto? Are - are you crying?" Naruto rubs his eyes.

"What? Of course not, I got dirt in my eye, that's all."

"Oh!"

"So what were you asking me again?"

"Well, I was just asking what topping do you want on your ramen?"

"Usual please."

"Okay!" Sasuke walks back out to the kitchen. _'He's lying.' _

**Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru **

**7:10 PM**

"Okay, Naruto! Your ramen is ready. Do you want to eat in there or you want to eat at

The dining table." Sasuke entered the room.

"It's ok! I'll eat at the dining table." Naruto stood up, stepping forward but the pains haven't gone away yet. He fail backward.

"Naruto, watch out." Sasuke ran to catch Naruto from behind.

"I'm okay, let me go." Naruto blushed.

"Don't act so tough, you can barely stand up by yourself. Here, let me carry you."

Sasuke carried Naruto in his arms bridal style _(I'm not sure I spelled this right)_

"No! I told you, you don't have to carry me, I can walk on my own."

"usuratonkatchi! Don't struggles or you'll fall." Sasuke carried Naruto from the bedroom to the kitchen. He set Naruto down on a wooden chair.

"ooow."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! It's just that the chair is hard so it hurts my rea-… I- I meant I- I want to watch TV, can you carry me to the couch?" Naruto gave a fake grin to Sasuke.

"Um… sure." Sasuke then carried Naruto to the living room and set him down on the sofa.

"Thanks." Naruto reached for the remote control that was on the coffee table and turned on his favorite channel, sports. Sasuke went to get Naruto's ramen and walks back.

"Here, I'll feed you. Now… say AAAAAHH."

"You don't have to feed me, you know? I can do that myself."

"I already told you, stop acting so tough."

"I'm not. It's just that you helped me so much now, I don't want to cause you any problems for just feeding myself."

"Don't worry, it's no problems at all, now say AAAAAHHHHHHH."

"AAAAAAHHHH." Naruto opened his mouth like a baby bird's waiting for his parent to feed him. Sasuke fed Naruto until the bowl was emptied.

**Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru Sasuxnaru **

**6:45 PM**

"You want another bowl."

"No thanks." Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and went to wash the dishes in the kitchen.

"Wait, Sasuke! You haven't eaten anything yet."

"Oh, I'm on a diet so I'm skipping dinner."

"**Diet?** You are as skinny as a toothpick. You know that, don't you?"

"Now, now, I think we're more concern about your body than mine right now." Sasuke

continued to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with me like this." Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean stuck with you? We're living together aren't we, even if you're sick or not, I always protect you."

"Thank you!" Naruto's frown turned upside down. Sasuke finished washing the dishes and walks to Naruto.

"Naruto, I have to clean you up before going to bed, so I have to take your clothes off."

"Okay!" Sasuke started to undressed Naruto.

"Wait! Can we go to the bedroom? It's kind of OPEN out here." Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Are you shy?" Naruto blushed and look away.

"Shut up teme, of course not, it's just that it feels kind of uncomfortable out here."

"As you wish." Sasuke carried Naruto into their bedroom and put Naruto as gently as possible.

"Oh! I almost forgot, wait here, I'll go bring the warm water and a towel."

"Ok!" Sasuke then rushes to the kitchen, he grabs a bucket that was under the sink and fills it with warm water. While he was filling it he heard a loud noise from the bedroom, then he ran to see what the noise was. When he got to the door he saw Naruto was lying on the carpet.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Sasuke rushed to see Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! I was just trying to get something out of my drawer." Sasuke helped Naruto get up and sat back down on the bed.

"What were you trying to get? You should have called me when you need anything. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I was trying to get my diary in the drawer." Naruto points to the 1st drawer.

"Oh! It's the drawer that needs combinations. So that's why you didn't call me." _(For your information, if you haven't figured out yet, only Naruto has the combinations to the 1st drawer because he puts his diary in there, so even if he have called Sasuke to help him, Sasuke still can't open the draw, because Sasuke doesn't knows the combinations. Ahh…-angry- damn, why do I always get carried away like this? Anyway, back to the story)_

"Here! How about I'll help you to get to the drawer and you can do whatever you want ok?" Sasuke carried Naruto in his arm _(Naruto blushed)_ and walked to the drawer. When he got there he put Naruto down lightly.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks! I think I really have been a burden to you lately." Naruto frowns.

"usuratonkachi, how many time do I have to tell not to think like that."

"Uh… I'm sorry." there's a long silence.

"Huh… don't worry about it, it's not like it's your fault or something." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, Naruto looked back up, Their eyes meet each other.

"Thank you! Sasuke. Thank you for always being by my side." Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hugged him back. And there's a long silence again.

"Sasuke? What's that sound? It sounds like running water." Naruto looked up to Sasuke.

"Oh, shit! I forgot about the water." Sasuke ran really fast to the kitchen, to see the bucket was overflowing with water.

"**AAAAAHHHH…..** I just burned my money (this means that he has to pay for the water company monthly for the water they both used in that house. He wasted the water, so it's like he wasted his money)." Sasuke immediately turned the water off. He picked the bucket, got a clean towel and rushed back to the room.

"Naruto! I'm back." Naruto closes his diary instantly.

"Are you done writing?" Sasuke walked toward Naruto, he put the bucket and towel down beside him.

"Yes!"

"Here! I'll put that back in the drawer for you." Sasuke reached for Naruto's diary and

Naruto handed it to Sasuke but unsure whether or not he should give it to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I won't look. Trust me."

"It's not that don't trust you… It's just……"

"It's okay! You don't need to explain." Sasuke took Naruto's diary and put it back in its drawer. He walks back to Naruto and started to undress Naruto.

'_Man… I wonder what he wrote in that diary.' _ Sasuke thought and kept on undresses Naruto.

"Naruto! Have you remembered what happened last night yet?" Sasuke looks at Naruto. _(okay, this question starts to get annoying now, don't you think?)_

"No…… sorry!"

"It's okay, it's only the matters of time, try not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Uh…" Naruto nodded his head.

"More importantly let's clean you up quickly and get you some new clothes, you'll catch a cold if you stay almost naked like this." Sasuke starts to clean Naruto's face, his neck, and then his chest. The instant he looks at Naruto's chest, he balled his fist.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto looked down to Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered back without looking back at Naruto, and continued what he's doing.

'_What's wrong with him just now?" _ Naruto thought. There's a long silent between them.

"_Maybe he's not feeling well?"_ Naruto reached his hand to touch Sasuke's forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something? You don't look so good just now."

"It's nothing; I'm just a bit tired." Sasuke finished cleaning Naruto and put the towel in the bucket.

"If you're tired you should have said so, you don't have to push yourself to do this kind of stuff, you know?"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine after tonight." Sasuke picked up the towel and wrings it.

"Here! I wringed the water out of it, you can just use it to clean your private part yourself." Sasuke handed the towel to Naruto.

"Oh… thanks…" Naruto took the towel from Sasuke.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you need anything, call me." sasuke walked to the bathroom door, he entered and closed the door back.

After Sasuke's gone, Naruto sat there talking to himself.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry….. I'm so sorry –sob—." Tears came rolling down on Naruto's face as he started to cry. _(crybaby –just kidding)_

A/N

Sorry, if you haven't figured out why Naruto's crying yet, I can't tell now, you will eventually figure it out on the next chapter. But for now my legs went all numbed for sitting too long. So see you on the next chapter. And if you like this fic, please check my other fic **first sight love**, thank you.

Review? Pleeeease……..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** heh..heh _-nervously-_… sorry for the delay. You see, I have some big problems in my family and in school too _–sigh-_. I hate my life. The only thing I enjoy in my life is anime, (yaaay, the spirit is back) I don't know if I'll be able to live on without anime.

**L:** okay, all the gangs are gonna show up in this chapter. Yattaaa…_-smack-_

**Sasuke:** -_holding a baseball bat-_ will you shut up and get on with story?

**L:** aahhhh _–crying-_… Sasuke's so mean.

**Naruto:** Sasuke! Why did you hit L-chan? -_Feel sorry for L-_

**L:** Naru-chan, Sasuke's being mean to me. _–Sobbing quietly-_

**Naruto:** Sasuke! Say you're sorry.

**Sasuke:** _-ignoring-_

**Naruto:** Sasuke _–growling- -smack-_

**Sasuke:** ooow… what'd you do that for... fine, I'm sorry _–whisper-._

**L:** I can't hear it.

**Sasuke:** _-growling-_ I'm sorry.

**L:** apology accepted. Now let's get to the story.

**Sasuke:** finally!

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, grabbed a clean towel that was hanged on the towel hanger and started to dry himself up, after he finished drying his pale body, he put on his pajama that has an Uchiha clan's mark on the back of the shirt and a small fan on his pants.

'_I wonder if Naruto's done cleaning himself yet.'_ Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom's door and drifted his head to the king sized bed to see the blond was still in his boxer curled up in a ball and was already snoring lightly.

'_He's asleep…'_ Sasuke chuckled to himself on the thought of how cute the blond was when he's asleep. He advanced closer to the bed and observed the blonde's face thoughtfully, noticed that the blond seem to be cold since he was curled up, the raven covered him with their soft, dark blue blanket. He leaned over to kiss Naruto's cheek slightly.

"Good night and sleep tight, **my** naruto." The raven spoke to the blond softly as though he was whispering. He leaned back and strokes the blonde's shimmering hair gently, carefully not wanting to wake and the blond up.

'_I won't let anyone hurt you again, __**ever**__. I promise.'_ He bit his lower lip on the thought that he wasn't able to protect **his** boyfriend, when he needed him. Sasuke snapped out of his thought when he noticed that the water bucket was still there, so he picked it up and went to the bathroom and dumped the dirty water in the toilet. After he flashed the toilet, he came back out, grabbed his pillow that was near the sleeping blond and went to his closet to get an extra blanket. He glanced at Naruto one more time before closing the bedroom door slightly.

**Next morning **

The sun ray hits the raven's eyes as to tell him that it's morning now. His eyes twitched a couple of time before slowly opened up. The raven sat up slowly and glanced at the clock that was hung in their living room, it was already 10:15 AM. He swung his feet to the side of the sofa and stretch lazily. He rubbed his eyes and walked slowly toward the bedroom door. He opened the door quietly to see the blond was curled up and still asleep in their bed, the blanket was discarded on the floor near the bed.

'_He's such a messy sleeper.'_ Sasuke shook his head slightly and went to pick the blanket up. He covered the blond with it and walked into the bathroom. After finished washing his face and brush his teeth, he went back outside bathroom and went to open the curtain to let the sunshine in. Naruto stirred a little and opened his eyes gradually, to see the other boy's face was about an inch away from him.

"Good morning." Sasuke greeted Naruto with a big smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "s-Sasuke?"

"Why do you look so surprised? Did I **scare** you?" Sasuke asked teasingly and chuckled a bit. Naruto's face went flush.

"w-what the… teme-." Naruto was cut off when they heard a knock on their front door.

_**Knock- knock**_

They both turned to look at each other with puzzled faces.

"I'll be back." Sasuke walked out of their bedroom and closed the door back.

_**Knock-knock**_

"I'm coming." Sasuke walked with fast pace toward the door and opened it.

"hi! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke was surprised by the voice, outside the door there stood all of his friends, there's Sakura, Ino, Sai, shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, lee, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, TenTen, and Chouji. They all have flowers with them.

"Hey, we heard from Kakashi that Naruto got beaten up, so we're here to see how he's doing." Kiba stated.

"Well, he's fine right now. uum… here, come in." Sasuke moved to side, he motioned them to come in and closed the door back behind them. They all sat down in the living, though some of them had to sit on the dinning chairs. Kiba sat near his girlfriend, Hinata. Sakura sat near her boyfriend, Sai. Ino sat near shikamaru followed by Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, lee, TenTen and Chouji. Sasuke went to the refrigerator in the kitchen and poured orange juice in to the glasses, and put them on a tray.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen with the glasses of orange juice. "Here, have some drinks." Sasuke set the drinks down on the coffee table in front of his friends and sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone sipped their orange juice quietly until Sakura broke the silence.

"I hope we didn't disturb your sleep, because**somebody** was dying to see how Naruto is after receiving the new this morning." Sakura gave Kiba a death glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, shut up, I was worried about my best friend ok?" Kiba yelled back and with his short temper, he was going to start a fight with Sakura but Hinata managed to calm him down. But even if he wanted to fight with Sakura, he can't because Sai would always defends/protects her.

"So Sasuke, how's Naruto doing? Is he okay now?" shikamaru asked with lazy eyes from across the room.

"He's better now, he just woke up. I'll go see if he's alright with you guys going in to see him now." After finished his sentence, Sasuke walked to the bedroom door, turned the doorknob, let him self in and shut the door back quietly. Sasuke turned his head to the blond, who was once again dozing off.

"geez, Naruto, I can't believe you went back to sleep." Sasuke grabbed the blanket that was covering Naruto and pulled it away from the blond, and the blond curled up.

"uhhh? Sasuke, just 2 more minutes ne?"

"Don't you want to meet Kiba and the others? They came to visit you." Naruto's eyes swiftly opened when he heard Sasuke.

"Really? They came to visit me?"

"Yeah… oh… and here, let me help you get dressed, you don't want them to see you sleeping with only a pair of boxers, do you?" Sasuke smirked at the blond; Naruto flustered at that thought and tried to find his clothes.

After Naruto got dressed up properly, Sasuke went out to the living room and called their friends to come in.

"Naruto, how are you doing man?" Kiba was the first one to rush in to see Naruto.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks kiba." All of them were standing near the bedside including Sasuke.

"Here, Naruto-kun, this is for you." Hinata handed a bouquet of flowers to the blond.

"Oh, we almost forgot… here you Naruto, hope you get better soon." The rest of them handed their flowers to Naruto after Hinata.

"Ah, you guys don't have to get me anything you know." Naruto said while blushing. He would never think that his friend would ever care about him this much.

"How are your wounds?" Gaara asked the blond with concern. Neji didn't say anything though.

"They're a lot better now, thanks to Sasuke; he took care of me the whole time." The raven blushed a bit at the complement. Neji shot his eyes to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke snapped of his thought as Neji whispered to him. Neji gave the raven haired boy a **look** and left the room quietly, Sasuke followed behind him but no one seem to noticed the two that was gone because they were too busy talking about random stuff with Naruto.

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked the brunet with his cool tune. They are now outside the house and at the balcony (sorry, I'm not sure I put the words together in the right way or not)

"Don't you what's up me, Uchiha." Neji replied coldly back at the raven. "Don't forget, I haven't given up on Naruto **yet** if you try something funny, I won't show you mercy." Neji turned to face the Uchiha with a deathly glare. Sasuke didn't retreat and stared back at the brunet.

"You think I'm gonna give up **my** Naruto to you that easily? Dream on." They stayed like that, giving each other cold glares for about two minutes.

"listen, Uchiha, first of all, Naruto-chan is not yours, and second, if you let him got hurt like one more time, I'll-." Neji was cut off by a certain red head boy.

"You two should grow up and stop fighting like that." A figure came toward them and out of the house. Gaara stood there near the door frame and stared at the two competitors. They both turned to look at Gaara in surprise.

"G-Gaara, why are you here, and how long have you been here?" Neji asked nervously. Yes, Gaara has feeling for Neji, but only the brunet and the Uchiha knew, no one else seem to be notice it, not even Naruto or Gaara's big sister, Temari.

"I knew that you guys were up to something, so I followed." Neither the Hyuuga nor the Uchiha spoke a thing. Sasuke didn't want to get in their way; he knows how much Gaara like Neji, so he walked passed the red headed boy and went back inside the house, leaving Hyuuga just stood there speechless.

"Hey Naruto! Who are the bastards that did this to you? I'll go teach them a lesson or two." Kiba asked Naruto while punching his fists in the air.

"Even if you knew, you can't beat them up, you're too weak." Sai said coolly.

"What…? What did you just say?" an angry vein formed on Kiba's right fist.

"I think what he meant is that if Naruto can't beat them, there's no way you can." Shino spoke.

"Shino! Are you on his side or mine?" Kiba growled back at Shino.

"You guys! We came here to visit Naruto, not to fight in front of him." Ino shouted out.

"Tell him, not me. He's the one who started this." Kiba pointed to Sai. Sakura gave Kiba **one** of her most deathly glare and Kiba back down like a good little puppy. (WTF)

"Hey, does anyone see Sasuke?" Naruto snapped.

"Now that you mention it, Neji and Gaara are gone too." TenTen uttered.

That instant Sasuke entered the room, everyone turned there attention to the raven. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Have you seen Gaara and Neji?" lee asked the Uchiha.

"Oh them? They were talking outside at the balcony, but I suggest you not to interrupt them." There was a long silence covered the room.

"Naruto! You think you can make it to school tomorrow?" Sai broke the silence.

"uuum… I think I can." Naruto gave his friends a big grin. Everyone felt relieve knowing that Naruto's back to normal.

"That's Naruto all right. He never gives up." Lee gave Naruto a thump up. Everyone _-sweat dropped-_ including Sasuke.

"uuuhh… thanks lee." Naruto smiled back.

Gaara walked to stands next to Neji. "So… I see you still not over Naruto yet."

"I…" Neji didn't know what to tell the red head boy, he knew that Gaara like him **alot** and he's kind of has the same feeling toward him (Gaara) too, but he couldn't replace Naruto with someone else.

"You do know that Naruto is Sasuke's now." Gaara spoke calmly.

"No, he's not." Neji snapped back at Gaara.

"Stop denying it Neji." Neji was shock by the other boy's tune. Gaara turned away from Neji and stared at the wooden floor. "You don't even know weather Naruto love you or not, so…" Gaara paused for a second and continued. "So… you should give up on him." Neji was stunned by the words and turned to look and the redhead boy's back.

"I… I don't want you to think about him more than me, please… I… (Gaara hesitated for a few seconds) I… Iloveyou." He turned his head to face the brunet. Neji was now really shocked. He knew that Gaara like him, but he never thought the guy would tell him straight forward like that.

"Please… I'll do anything you want me to, just… just forget about Naruto… please." Tears started to form in the redhead's eyes. Neji opened his mouth to say something but not a single word came out.

"Please…" Gaara's voice became shallow almost like a whisper. Neji watched speechlessly as Gaara's tears rolled down his pale cheeks. The redhead started to whimper quietly. Neji's eyes soften a bit, he shifted slowly toward Gaara who was begun to cry and sob louder. Neji hugged Gaara gently; his head is on Neji's chest now.

"sshh _-softly-_ please don't cry… I love you too." Gaara calmed a bit and shock at what he just heard, but he didn't move and remained motionless in Neji's arms.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings…… will you please forgive me? I promise… I'll forget about Naruto and always think about you." the redhead boy looked up to the taller man with a surprising face; he eyes are puffy from crying. Neji looked down to Gaara too. Their eyes met; in Gaara's eyes, he saw kindness, love, and forgiveness. In Neji's there was love, kindness and remorsefulness. They stared in to each other's eyes for a good five minutes, before Gaara broke the eyes contact, he hugged Neji back and snuggled more into the brunet's chest for warmth.

"Yes… I'll forgive you." Neji smiled and tighten his embrace.

"Thank you…"this time Gaara's lips curled to a smile too. The

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess I'll see you later, I hope you'll make it back to school tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we'll all go now, don't want to interrupt you anymore, get some sleep and get well soon okay?"

"Ok, thanks you all for coming to visit me, and thank you for the flowers too, I love them."

"No problem at all, we're friends after all." Sakura smiled at the blond and the rest of them walked out the room one by one. (without Neji and Gaara? LOL)

Naruto put the flowers on their nightstand.

"Hey Sasuke, my stomach is growling, will you make me some breakfast?" Naruto uttered and turned to Sasuke, who was staring into space.

"Hey Sasuke… yoo-hoo sasuke" Naruto shouted to Sasuke. He snapped out of his thought and turned to the blond with confusion.

"What?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Don't tell you didn't hear what I just said?"

"Sorry… I was just thinking."

"Thinking, about what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing… forget it, it's not important."

"okay." Naruto replied with a suspicious look on his face. _'He's up to something alright.'_ Naruto thought and nodded to himself in his thought.

"Now let's get you some breakfast ne?" Sasuke's complexion suddenly flipped, he gave Naruto a big smiled.

"Oh, right…" Naruto answered. "I want rame-."

"No, no way, you have to eat something healthier once in a while."

"But I really want to eat ramen… O.ni.gai, sa.su.ke" Naruto gave Sasuke his cutest puppy-dog face.

"You knew that look doesn't work on me Naruto."

"Fine!" Naruto pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that Naruto." Sasuke move to sat near Naruto. He moved his index finger to lift Naruto's chin so that their eyes met.

"You know what…? I'll make you special pork ramen tonight to make it up to you ok?"

"Really?" Sasuke nodded.

"You're the best Sasuke." Naruto leaned to hug Sasuke tightly.

"Now come on, go take a shower and I'll be waiting for you with your breakfast in the kitchen."

"Ok, wait, no, I want to eat first."

"Fine, here, can I you stand up yourself?" Naruto nodded, he sway his legs slowly to the side and stepped his feet slowly on the carpet. Sasuke took a stance to support the blond incase he fail.

"Don't force yourself Naruto." Sasuke warned nervously.

"I'm fine teme, stop worrying too much will ya?" Naruto managed to hold on to his ground.

"See? What I told ya." Naruto grinned to Sasuke who was a little shocked to see blond can stand up like that himself, but on the other hand he was glad that Naruto had gotten better. He smiled back to Naruto.

They both walked out to the dinning room together. Sasuke walked behind Naruto a couple steps, wanted to make sure that he can catch the blond when he falls. Naruto stopped and Sasuke walked to Naruto's side.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a confused face. Naruto raised his hand and pointed.

"Why- why are they still here?" Naruto's voice rose a bit. Sasuke turned to where Naruto had pointed and saw Neji and Gaara were kissing passionately. Sasuke almost dropped his jar at the sight.

**A/N:** hahaha… I wonder what explanation Neji and Gaara will give Naruto. Naruto looked quit shocked you know, so as Sasuke. But anyway, please preview!


End file.
